


just a celesgiri christmas smut

by pinkwaters



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Gags, Mommy Kink, Ribbons, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, celes is tied up with ribbons hehe, fluffy aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaters/pseuds/pinkwaters
Summary: “Good, good,” Kyoko mumbled, crouching down to trace a finger down her girlfriend’s body, skipping over the red ribbon that was tied around her to keep her in place. “Now, how should I begin to play with my new toy?”
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	just a celesgiri christmas smut

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and my celesgiri ass was screaming submissive celeste.
> 
> plus i may be a slut for dom kyoko.

“You know the safe motion, right?”

Celestia nodded, holding up three fingers behind her back to show off. She would have spoken, had she not been muffled with a ball gag, but that was beside the point. She wriggled her body playfully, not being able to go anywhere with her arms behind her back and being sat on her knees.

“Good, good,” Kyoko mumbled, crouching down to trace a finger down her girlfriend’s body, skipping over the red ribbon that was tied around her to keep her in place. “Now, how should I begin to play with my new toy?”

Naturally, there was no response, so Kyoko started trailing her finger down, avoiding her perky nipples at all costs. Celestia released a low whine, arching her back to try to get more contact. She was rewarded with a harsh slap to her breast which provoked a cry that was stopped by the gag, but hey, at least she got her contact.

“There are _so_ many options here,” Kyoko mused, tilting Celestia head with her hand. She leaned in to press a kiss there, knowing hat was one of her weak points and smiling at the quiet muffled moan she got in return. Her kisses grew rough, and soon the somewhat loving kisses turned into biting, ranging from right below her jawline to down to her collarbone.

Celestia whimpered, squirming under Kyoko’s touches. She loved the biting in all honesty, but the growing heat radiating from between her legs was getting far too strong to withhold. She couldn’t buck her hips in her position, so she felt that continuous whining would work.

“You’re quite needy today, toy,” Kyoko smirked, disconnecting from her neck to look her in the eye. “Let’s see what I have for you today.”

The detective had left Celestia sight, and if she weren’t gagged, she’d be demanding Kyoko to get back over here. Instead, she was stuck listening to the sound of her rummaging around in their box of toys, waiting nervously to see what she had ready for her.

Before she saw Kyoko again, she was met with a toy dangling in front of her face. She forced her eyes to focus on the tool, and they widened when she was able to take note of it being their most powerful vibrator.

“Aw, don’t look at it like that,” Kyoko chuckled, raising the vibrator from her view, and walking back around to sit in front of her. “You should know from experience how good this one feels.”

As much as she hated to admit it, she did know very well how good it felt. The issue here was that if this went how she predicted it to, then it would be hard to handle.

“Remember,” Kyoko whispered, leaning into the other’s ear for full affect. “No cumming until I say so~”

Just what she expected.

Celestia didn’t have any time to react before the vibrator was turned on and pushed against her clit. She fought back a gasp that rose in her throat, wiggling her hips as much as she could manage. It was only on it’s lowest setting, but it felt so good already. She moaned, but the attempt was futile since all her noises were stifled by the gag.

The two made eye contact, and Kyoko smiled. Celestia mentally groaned at the smile, knowing damn well that was her girlfriend’s sadistic smile. Kyoko pressed a button, and the vibrations increased, provoking a long whine from Celestia.

“You like that?” she questioned, using her free hand to now trace circles around one of Celestia’s nipples.

Celestia nodded furiously, gasping again when the intensity increased for a second time and the stimulation on her clit kept going. She tried muttering out words, curses, and even Kyoko’s name, but try as she might, the gag stopped it all.

She felt her orgasm building up inside her, the heat between her legs never ceasing. She felt the urge to rock her hips, but again, could not do so. All she could do was keep her eyes on Kyoko as the vibrator buzzed away on her clit. She took in the expression of Kyoko, who looked far too gone in their situation to make any reasonable decisions. Her eyes were dark with lust and if Celestia looked down, she bet to herself that Kyoko’s lilac lacy panties would have a wet spot.

“I think I’m feeling a little generous today,” Kyoko began, her hand leaving the girl’s breast. “I’ll remove your gag, but only long enough for you to beg for release. If I decide it is insufficient, it goes back on and we’re back to square one. Understand?”

She received a nod, and that was all she needed to unclip the ball gag from the back of Celestia’s head. It fell with a soft thud on the ground, easily ignored by the both of them. Celestia took a deep breath, clenching her fists and resisting the way her body tried to curl up on itself to stop her from cumming just yet.

“Kyoko, can I pl—” She was cut off with a yelp once Kyoko slapped her breast again. Confusion set in before she realized where she went wrong.

“Who said you could use my name?”

Celestia fought back a sigh and continued. “ _Mommy,”_ she corrected, making eye contact again despite her embarrassment. “Please, mommy, I’m close, I… I need to cum! Please, let me!”

“Mmm, not good enough,” Kyoko decided, pulling away the vibrator.

“Noo!” Celestia whined. “Please, m-mommy!”

“Hm? Please what? You better not be asking to cum again, you already failed.”

“No, please p-put it back on me,” the gambler struggled to say her sentences with how embarrassing it felt to say it. “Let me try again.”

Kyoko put a finger on her chin in thought. “Hmm, I guess I’ll give you another shot at it.” She pressed the vibrator against Celestia’s clit again, in which she got a cry of pleasure in return. “Maybe I’ll let you beg again too, depending on how I feel.”

“Mommy…!”

Celestia wiggled her body again while panting, internally grateful that Kyoko took off her gag. She was involuntarily shaking at this point, biting her lip to hold back moans but failing miserably. She cried out again when the vibrations got stronger.

“Are you close?” Kyoko questioned, leaning in to nip at her ear. Celestia would have preferred not to speak –she didn’t trust her voice at all in her predicament. “Answer me, toy.”

“Y-yes!” Celestia gasped, lowering her head. “Yes, I’m close!”

“You’re going to have to beg for it,” the detective smirked, running her free hand down Celestia’s body, pinching one of her nipples once she was reached it. “I’m giving you a second chance. Do better this time.”

“Mommy, please, let me cum on the vibrator!” Celestia pleaded. “I need it so badly, pleeeaaase!”

Kyoko giggled to herself, pressing the toy harder against Celestia’s clit. The goth threw her head back, mouth open in a silent cry as she squirmed. Kyoko pressed her thumb and finger harder on her nipple, smiling at the sharp squeal of delight she heard.

“I still don’t think that’s good enough,” Kyoko finally said. “I would let you try again, but I just don’t feel like it. Hold it off.”

Despite being denied the right to cum, Celestia still couldn’t help it. Her body tensed as she tried to hold it off, attempting to focus on anything but the overwhelming pleasure between her legs. It turned out to be too much, and she started shaking and panting as a spray of liquid drenched both the vibrator and Kyoko’s hand.

The pressure left her nipple, and the vibrator disconnected from her clit to avoid overstimulation. As she calmed herself down from her intense high, she made eye contact again with Kyoko, and felt a chill go down her spine at the glare she was receiving. It then dawned upon her that she came without permission.

“That’s a disappointment,” Kyoko mumbled, turning off the vibrator. “Now what am I supposed to do with you?”

"I... I'm really sorry, mommy," she stared back at Kyoko, still panting from her orgasm.

“Turn around,” the detective ordered. “I recommend you comply quickly.”

The gambler did just that, spinning herself around on her knees until her back faced Kyoko. She thought she was prepared for whatever Kyoko threw at her, but realized she wasn’t when Kyoko pushed her back downwards until her breasts and face met the carpeted floor, joining her knees there.

“I can’t believe a mere toy like you just thought you could cum without permission. I explicitly told you I didn’t allow it.”

Celestia whimpered, wiggled her ass to shake off how embarrassed she felt. Almost instantly, she felt a hand grip her hair and pulled her head up, just long enough for the gag that was previously discarded of to be picked up by Kyoko. The hand left her hair to wrap the ball gag back around her head, clipping it from behind.

She didn’t even have time to process the gag being tied around her again before she felt a harsh slap against her exposed ass. A yelp was muffled by the gag along with a long whine following it.

“You seem to like that,” Kyoko pointed out, dragging a finger through Celestia’s slit. “You’re already wet again.”

Celestia retorted with something, but even she couldn’t make out what she was saying through her gag. Another slap was delivered to her bottom, and she could swear there would be handprints on her for days at this rate. Her eyes rolled back when she felt Kyoko’s hand come down on her again, a thin line of drool finding its way around the gag.

Kyoko pulled her had back again by her hair, causing Celestia to look back at her.

“You’re such a little slut,” she said, slapping her ass again, smiling at the stifled squeal. “You’re enjoying your punishment— we just can’t have that, can we?”

The goth groaned, trying to push her ass back onto Kyoko’s hand.

“What do you want, toy? You want me to fuck you senseless with my fingers?” Kyoko teased, tracing the lower lips of Celestia’s pussy. “Would you like that?”

Celestia nodded again, moaning at the thought. She knew Kyoko got off on dirty talking her, but she never went this far with it. _Damn,_ she was good at it too.

Her thoughts were cut off when Kyoko dipped two fingers inside her knuckle deep, not even giving her time to adjust before increasing speed and hitting all her sensitive spots. Celestia moaned loudly, clenching her fists again as a way to keep her hands busy.

Kyoko unclipped the gag again, letting it fall in front of Celestia. Immediately after it fell, Celestia let out a long moan, increasing in pitch midway through when Kyoko added a third finger.

“Tell me how much you love this,” Kyoko demanded huskily. “Loudly, too. People down the hall should hear how much you love being a submissive little toy.”

Celestia yelped when Kyoko used her other hand to rub her swollen clit mercilessly. She moaned and moaned, rocking herself back and forth, matching Kyoko’s thrusts.

“A-ah! Keep going, mommy, I need you!” she squealed, laying her head back down on the floor. “I’m gonna cum, mommy, please, don’t stop!”

“Are you, now?” Kyoko smirked, working in her pinky finger to add to the three already inside of the other. “You think you can cum after ignoring my denial before?”

“I-I’m sorry mommy, you’re just s-so good at pleasing me!” Celestia apologized. “So good at using your t-toy!”

“That, I am,” Kyoko responded, curling all four of her fingers downwards. She was rewarded with a scream of pleasure from Celestia. “Do you still think you deserve to cum?”

Celestia let out a string of moans once Kyoko found her g-spot. “N-no, I don’t,” she replied honestly. “A toy doesn’t deserve to cum.”

“Right you are,” the detective sped up her fingers again, including the thumb on Celestia’s clit. “But as I said earlier, I’m feeling generous today. Go ahead and cum.”

She was surprised at her words, but that didn’t stop Celestia from cumming, she quivered at the hands of Kyoko, moaning loudly and continuing to rock her body back. Her moans turned to squeals when Kyoko continued through her orgasm, making it feel even more intense. She made Celestia feel so good, so good it hurt.

Celestia whimpered, holding up three fingers behind her back. Kyoko abruptly stopped, sliding out each finger and removing her thumb from her clit.

“Are you okay?” she asked seriously.

“Y-yeah,” Celestia panted. “I just… couldn’t take the overstimulation.”

“That’s alright,” Kyoko responded, moving up to untie her back and the ribbon wrapped around her arms like a present. “Even though you came without permission in the beginning, it was still enjoyable for me. You know I _love_ dominating you.

Celestia giggled through her labored breathing. “Mhm, I could tell,” she smiled, stretching her body once all the ribbons were undone. “Thank you.”

“Hm? For what?”

“For making me feel so good,” Celestia chuckled. “I love you.”

Kyoko smiled back, wrapping her arms around Celestia’s naked form. “I love you too,” she exhaled, kissing her cheek. “Do you want me to start a bath for you?”

“That would be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> aftercare :D


End file.
